1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of clothing hangers and in particular to the field of nestable hangers having hanger supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hangers having nestable configurations are disclosed in the prior art, as are hangers having hanger supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom.
One example of a hanger having hanger supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom may be found, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,678 to Blanchard et al., which discloses a “ganging hook” via which additional hangers may be supported. The “ganging hook” disclosed in Blanchard et al. extends downwardly from the hanger body. The “ganging hook” of Blanchard et al. does not provide any nesting functionality to the hanger.
Another example of a hanger having supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom is U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,098 to Bredeweg et al. The hanger disclosed in Bredeweg et al. discloses a “hook socket for ganging hangers.” As with Blanchard et al., the “hook socket” of the hanger disclosed in Bredeweg et al. extends downwardly from hanger body and does not provide any nesting functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,445 to Chen discloses a garment hanger with a “ganging hook” extending from the hanger body. The position of the “ganging hook” of Chen impedes nesting of hangers.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,321 to Willinger et al. discloses a hanger having “ganging element” extending downwardly from the hanger body. As with the previously cited prior art, the “ganging element” of the hanger disclosed in Willinger et al. does not promote nesting of hangers. Like hangers may also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,772 to Bond; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,834 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,872 to Duerr et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,658 to Olk et al.
None of the foregoing prior art discloses hangers with hanger supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom configured in such a manner so as to allow for nesting of hangers. It is therefore desirable to have a hanger which not only includes hanger supporting means for supporting additional hangers therefrom, but further readily provides for nesting of hangers.